bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Unownshipper
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cohen's Quadtych page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 06:20, 2011 May 1 Business articles You've been doing a really great job expanding the articles about business locations in BioShock 2. I have just one minor suggestion that may help you: If you play BioShock 2 on the PC you can use console commands to take better screenshots. For example, you could use commands to hide the HUD and save screenshots directly without having to press print-screen and paste in a different program. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad I could help. :) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Businesses Project Anyone can join the project if they want to. All you have to do is add your username to the bottom of the active participants list here: BioShock Wiki:Businesses Project#Participants ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Pictures You are doing an outstanding job on adding pictures. Keep it up. You are setting a great example for others. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I have plenty more to come Unownshipper 05:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice Pictures Hey there Friend, I just want to say love the pictures, and keep them coming! 04:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Unownshipper 21:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for the Support good Friend, at least someone shows hope in me! ─D.Ryan─ 03:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You are cordially invited to... A super-important wiki-business meeting. Time: Any of the following times (Convert from UTC to get your local time/date): ::Monday, February 13, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Monday, February 13, at 20:30:00 (UTC) ::Wednesday, February 15, at 00:30:00 (UTC) ‒ Wednesday, February 15, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Wednesday, February 15, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Wednesday, February 15, at 20:30:00 (UTC) ::Thursday, February 16, at 19:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Friday, February 17, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Friday, February 17, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Saturday, February 18, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Saturday, February 18, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Sunday, February 19, at 05:55:00 (UTC) Place: The BioShock Wiki:IRC Channel. Please show up for at least one meeting time so we can discuss an important matter. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I saw that you joined the IRC channel briefly one night, but you left before I could talk to you. I'd still like to discuss the subject of the meeting with you, so please information about how I can contact you in private (such as a Steam ID, 2K Forum/Irrational Games forum profile name, etc.) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello I have a request for you to add an Scripted Dialogue section at the end of Bioshock Quotes and Bioshock 2 Quotes in the Baby Jane page, just add all the Dialogue she says at a certain time evrey time, for example you might end up at an area and hear her say somthing she only says at that place that happens evrey playthrough that she dosen't say in battle or an a idle state if you don't know alll her scripted dialogue could you please ask someone who does and can do that, Thank You!! By the way, the Lady Smith model has this on her page if you whant an example. Hunter Biondolino 20:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Scripted Dialogue Yes I think that would work even better, and I know lots of the scripted dialogue in Bioshock 2, mostly just Baby Jane's as she is my favorite model but hopefully we can figure somthing out and get that page created. Hunter Biondolino 23:35, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots Those are some very nice screenshots of the Wharmaster's Office! Where did you get them? Did you take them yourself? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I did them myself, I've finally got Bioshock on my mac, so I'm getting screenshots for pages without pictures. Unownshipper 19:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Recent Pictures Our current policy is to mark low quality images with Template:LowQualityImage. I usually only delete duplicate images or images that aren't used in articles. If an article already has enough images to illustrate its content, you can go ahead and remove the low quality ones. That way the bad images will show up at and I will delete them. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Saying Thanks XD, thanks for the warm welcome, and I'm happy to help wherever I can, whether in pictures or spelling errors, I guess when you get some wrong info about something you really enjoy, it really peeves you off, or at least it does that to me. Anyways, thanks for telling me and I hope you enjoy my ideas, and your welcome! Maxxthewolf 23:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy "Trivia" vs. "Behind the Scenes" I've recently been going through all the articles on the wiki to replace "Trivia" with "Behind the Scenes". You can see my reasoning for this at Forum:Proposal: Replace "Trivia" sections with "Behind the Scenes" sections. While I carry out this change, I also try to remove any information from the new "Behind the Scenes" sections that doesn't belong. General information about the world within the game usually doesn't belong in the "Behind the Scenes" sections since it should be placed elsewhere in the article. The kind of information that does belong in the Behind the Scenes section includes: *Information about the creation of the game. *Information about 'Easter eggs'. *Information about game mechanics (since this gives a "behind the scenes" look at how the game works.) In my opinion, the note in the Behind the Scenes section on the Atrium page is an example of the third point above. It reveals something about the game mechanics, since it's a deliberate choice by the designers. The water only rising to knee level and then stopping wouldn't make sense if Rapture were a real place and water were constantly pouring into the breached tunnel. Please let me know what you think of the switch from "Trivia" sections to "Behind the Scenes" sections. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :That's good to know. :) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::In some cases I have removed information that wasn't speculation but simply didn't belong in the "Behind the Scenes" section. Over the past few years new editors have used the trivia sections as a place to dump useful information that they don't know how to fit into the rest of the article. This is unfortunate, and I try to take it into account when I am cleaning up the trivia sections. For instance, in the Little Wonders Educational Facility article I moved the single trivia note into a "Little Sister Rooms" section, so the useful information was not lost. ::However, my time is limited, so in many cases I have just removed trivia notes instead of spending hours trying to figure out how the information should fit into an article. I wish this weren't the case, but I'm only one person and I can't spare much time for individual cases when there are still over 200 articles that need "Trivia" to be replaced with "Behind the Scenes." ::In the case of Kashmir Restaurant (BioShock 2 Multiplayer), I knew that the info should be kept, but I'm not familiar enough with multiplayer to know which locations in the level the notes were relevant to. That's why I moved the trivia notes to the talk page temporarily in hopes that someone else would know better than I how to fit it into the article. ::I'll try to be better about this in the future, but I would definitely appreciate your help with this. If you notice that I removed good information from a trivia section, please try to add it back into the main part of the article somehow. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC)